


lost and somewhat found

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: angel is shocked, more at 11, small ghost boy asks angel about afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: There was melancholy. He was killed at a young age. A child, so innocent and lost, without his family in the afterlife.Her wings reached out further, and alongside her arms, they embraced him.





	lost and somewhat found

The little phantom had taken in the angel in full before him, tilting his head in fascination as she gasped in surprise, so far gone to her own mumbled prayers that she had not taken notice of his presence until his bright aura out shined even her own. No twig had snapped nor had air swept past her skin to indicate that a second person was approaching her from behind, though she could hardly call what was obviously a phantasmagorical scarecrow a _person_. Still, it frightened her nonetheless, and she drew her wings closer to her body in an act of defense. A graveyard was a sacred place, and no one should dare disturb the peace of another. 

 

Yet he had.

 

Auriel had come to mourn the long lost spirits within the town of Phantasmoor, her wings constantly fluttering as the town’s people stared at her in awe, alerting her that there was something more that lived in this town. It was such a rare sight to see an angel in such a cursed place.

 

Though those who grieved the lost souls within the graveyard behind the tall mysterious tower were long dead themselves, there was never a reason not to pray for a dead soul. So she knelt by the grave of what felt like an ancient king’s and spoke a quiet prayer, hoping that he had found peace in where he had ended up.

 

Then, that boy appeared. Auriel could sense from both his appearance and spirit that he was no longer alive, and absolutely curious as to what she was doing.

 

“That’s my father’s bed,” He finally said, and she tilted her head. She didn’t quite understand at first, not until he stared solemnly at the grave she was kneeling by. It clicked, and her shoulders sank. Ah, that’s what he’d meant. Her feathers drew outward slightly, as if reaching for the poor boy, but hesitated.

 

“Do you know where he woke up?” He asked.

 

He must have died young. There was a very childish personality coming out of him. He acknowledged death, but yet his soul remained here, on the planet.

 

“In a better place.” She said, finally lowering her hands, which had been frozen in prayer. The boy giggled, pleased with the answer despite it being so vague.

 

“Can I go with him?” He asked.

 

“Can you find it in you to move on? To let go?”

 

He paused, processing the question before he went completely silent. Auriel was naturally drawn to negativity; naturally drawn to it so she could comfort the soul in need, but this was something she had not encountered before, and she wasn’t sure what she could say in order to ease what woes he had.

 

At this, his previous joy was lost, and he shook his head. She could feel it, all around her. All the other lost spirits were reaching out to him quietly, offering comfort within the split second it was heard. He was strong, as if he had a purpose to stay here in this town, and there would be no chances of ascending if that were the case.

 

Still, she smiled her best smile, lowering her gaze to the ground afterward. This place was very odd. She wondered who this boy was, and wondered even further if she could find his grave around here, seeing as his father’s was.

 

“Was I supposed to be an angel?”

 

That she couldn’t answer. Tried and true, no one’s promised a rebirth with wings to prove it.

 

“You are an angel to the town’s people. I can feel their emotions toward you. They love you dearly.”

 

That answer did not satisfy him. He so obviously loved the town people too, but it hadn’t been what he wanted to hear. She didn’t blame him for his confusion. She didn’t think she would quite understand if she were abruptly killed, then reawoke as a lost soul, left to wander with no one she knew by her side. The rising upset of the paranormal around her began to be too strong, and she rose.

 

There was a light that had been put out, and though Auriel could never truly tell what had killed a ghost, she could tell if it was painful, unexpected, or unintentional. Emotion centered around everything, and she was sensitive to that.

 

There was melancholy. He was killed at a young age. A child, so innocent and lost, without his family in the afterlife.

 

Her wings reached out further, and alongside her arms, they embraced him.

 

It wasn’t the first time she’d comforted a lost soul.

**Author's Note:**

> INTERESTING INTERACTION


End file.
